The Advent's Revenge
by DonnieF
Summary: Tony King, Captain of the TDN Ithica, nearly died when his homeworld was destroyed by the Advent, and now he seeks the end of the Unity, and a final peace that will finally come after the bloody war ends. But the Advent have something up their sleeve.
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Ambush

**Author's Notes: This is my first official Sins of a Solar Empire Fanfic, I have also created one that was somewhat of a crossover of Sins and Freelancer, but it was a highly unstable story. This story mainly follows around a TEC Captain named Tony King, who gets caught into revenge to avenge the destruction of his homeworld, I have big plans for this story so expect more soon. Enjoy the story, and more will be here soon! If you like it, review, and if you think it needs work, plz review, constructive criticism helps build and maintain a story. So here it is!**

Chapter 1: Midnight Ambush

_Planet Zios, Kyots System, March 28, 2970, 11:30 PM_

Tony King awoke in the middle of the night, lately I've had trouble sleeping, I haven't figured it out, but it has worried me recently, because I needed to be well rested to perform my job at my utmost performance. I am a Captain of a battleship for the Trader's Emergency Coalition, and so I had to be wide awake, and recently I've been very tired.

I decided to walk out onto my veranda of my shore-side home, and watched the black waves of water roar against the shore, emitting a sound that was soothing and somewhat calming. But soon I'd realize that this night isn't a time of soothing relaxation, that it would possibly mean the end of Planet Zios as the TEC knew it. The first sign came at 12:06 PM, all of a sudden, the birds in the forest nearby flew away, all of them. _That's not a good sign. _I thought as I watched them fly away. Then I look up.

A lot of flashes of light are seen in the star-scape above, and the shape of it was instantly recognizable, it was a Advent capital ship.

"Oh my!" I gasp. Just then a bright light emitted from the Adventian craft. And it hit the ground intensely, destroying a fraction of a city nearby. Just then the warning sirens went off. _This can't be happening!_ I think as I ran out of my vista and to my car. I drive it away, and head for the city, twisting around debris from the initial attack.

When I arrived at the Starport, Lieutenant Johnson was waiting for me at the entrance, "Captain! Thank god, we need to get the fleet in the air asap!" She said.

"Understood Lieutenant, go prime the _Ithica _for launch, I'll get the crew ready," I order, she nods and runs off toward the Akkan Class battleship. I turn and head for my crew who awaited inside the starport.

"Captain!" They salute.

"Dispense with the pleasantries, we got a job to do. Everyone get suited up and head for space, we are needed to save Zios, think of the families, your families, and the people that need your help, and good luck!" I brief them and salute, then we all get moving for our vessels. I return to the _TDN Ithica_ and help Johnson finish prepping the ship for launch. Then we take off, heading for space.

As the fleet exited the atmosphere, several frigates and fighters of our fleet were shot down, falling back to the surface, it took all the concentration to keep the rest alive. I watched as the _Tempest_ came into full view.

"Alright men, remember your training, and remember the men and women and children below."

As soon as the _Ithica _reached space, the Advent fleet above bombarded it's shields, wearing them down, but the crew on the _Ithica _was on overdrive, and they found ways to keep the shield online. After the entire TEC fleet that was stationed on Planet Zios was in space, the TEC began a efficient defense, and began to cause the Advent fleet to start to pull back from the planet, and into clear space.

"Fire at will!" I order as I watched as the _Tempest_ began to retreat. All the weapons of the Human fleet fired at the same time, blowing up the _Tempest_, several people in the bridge began to celebrate, but it wasn't over, there were three more Advent ships inbound. But then the ships turned around at the sight of the _Tempest_ destroyed, they abruptly phase jumped away.

Just then, the roar of celebration was too loud for my ears, but I had a bad feeling, _the Advent __**never**__ run, what happened_? Just then, a huge Shockwave hit the battleship, knocking everyone to the ground, then there was huge screeching sound as the battleship was flung at the planet, and crashes into the mainland.

_Above Planet Zios, March 29, 2970, 5:57 PM_

"Commander, it looks like there is almost nothing left of Zios," The lead navigator says to the man who sits upon the chair in the middle of the bridge of the _TDN Gundark_, a Kol class battleship.

"How could this be?" Commander Garm asks.

"I don't know, there's been reports of a Advent invasion yesterday, but this kind of damage... it's far beyond what the Advent's battleships can do, and they have no known technology that's anything like our Novalith Cannons," The Weapons manager replies.

"Take us onto the planet surface, I want to see the surface, and find any survivors," The Commander orders.

_Outside Gothis City Ruins, Planet Zios, 6:00 PM_

I woke up suddenly, in the ruins of the bridge of my battleship, it seems not many people survived the crash, but some were alive, and one ran up to me when he saw me moving.

"Captain!" The voice was blurred, but then it became clear, "Captain, are you alright?!"

"Yeah, status report?" I ask.

"The _Ithica _is totaled sir, the Shockwave smashed us into Zios's surface, we've had scout searching the surrounding area, it appears that we crash 2 miles away from Gothis City, the city is in shambles, whatever the Shockwave was, it must've destroyed everything on the damned planet. We have assessed you after the crash, when some people revived, but we didn't want to wake you, just in case that you had a concussion, turns out your fine, thank god!" The women sighed.

"How many crew members survived?" I ask.

"50 out of 1000 members are alive, the impact was massive sir, I'm surprised that even 50 people survived," She said, concerned.

"Any injured?"

"All 50 are capable of walking, a few cuts and bruises but no major damage."

"Good, now let's get off this battleship and head for Gothis, perhaps we can find some things," I said.

She bit her lip, "Sorry to argue with you, Captain King, but the rest of the team thinks it will be better if we wait her at the battleship until a fleet of TEC forces arrive," She protests.

"But what if they don't get here for... months?"

"We still got basic and essential things to survive, we've been into contact with a fleet, they should be arriving soon."

"Okay, but why don't we just wait outside the ship then?"

_The TDN Gundark, Zios's Atmosphere, 6:23 PM_

"Sir, a crashed battleship has been detected, Akkan class, it's markings state it to be the _TDN Ithica_, life signs are detected on the remains of the ship."

"Captain King's battleship? Try to get a connection to them."

"Captain, we're being hailed, the _TDN Gundark_."

"Open up the connection," I say, then the bridge of the _Gundark_ and the face of Commander Garm filled the space of the view screen.

"Ah, good, Captain King, your crew is alive, how many have survived?" Garm asked.

"Fifty crew members are still alive, Commander," I reply.

"Prepare what's left of the crew for extraction, we're sending a shuttle down now," Garm says.

"Yes, Commander, we're heading to the exterior now," I reply and get the crew outside of the ship.

The shuttle touched down ten minutes later, and what's left of the crew climbed aboard, and then the shuttle returned to the _Gundark_. I found my way into the bridge of the Kol, and joined Commander Garm.

"Captain King, good to see you again, sorry about what happened to Zios," Garm says apologetically.

"I am very sad for my home planet, but it's not over yet, I am betting the Advent will return to see if all life has been eliminated, I suggest we leave, Commander," I tell him.

"I understand, dying is not part of this plan, we've already searched the rest of the planet of and sign of life, all is dead."

"What was it that hit us? It's unlike anything I've ever seen the Advent have before, it killed everything, and yet only the Novalith Cannon is the only technology capable of doing that, but that shot was not a Novalith Warhead, it was like a wave hit us and smashed us into the planet," I said.

"I know, me and the Weapons Manager here on the _Gundark_ were discussing it, we have no idea what is was, but we're thinking it might be some new experimental technology the Advent created, whatever it is, it _must_ be destroyed, otherwise more worlds will be destroyed by it."

"Yes Sir, I know. Where are we heading?" I ask.

"Earth, the Admirals has called many fleet captains and commanders to attend a meeting, it's imperative," Garm explains.

"Alright, let's go," I smile, and then take a chair and position it in the middle of the bridge area. I watched as we head into Phase Space.


	2. Chapter 2: Reconnaissance Mission

**Author's Notes: This chapter is kind of short, but it explains the mission that will take place in Chapter 3, enjoy! More will come soon.**

Chapter 2: Reconnaissance Mission

_Planet Earth, Sol System, March 30th, 2970, 5:00 PM_

When the _TDN Gundark_ finally touched down on Earth, I gathered my crew together and had a small meeting.

"...while I am at the meeting today, I will request a new battleship for us," I inform.

"I'd be glad when we're back on our own ship again, Captain," Lieutenant Johnson replies happily.

"Me too, Lieutenant, me too."

* * *

"Ah, Commander Garm, Captain King, good you have arrived, take a seat, the meeting is about to begin," Admiral Mikhail says joyfully as we walk into the Special-Ops meeting room of the TEC HQ.

"Glad to be here, Admiral," I reply.

"Sorry to hear what happened to your homeworld and the _Ithica_," Mikhail said sadly.

"I know, but I can't vent my feelings now, sir. It wouldn't be kind."

"I understand, now, let's begin."

"Recently the Advent has been more active in the war, as we could see at what they've done to Planet Zios in the Kyots System, and they have some kind of mysterious technology that it capable in destroying everything on a planet. We need to do something about this, but what can we do to stop the Unity?" Mikhail starts.

"Perhaps we issue a Novalith Cannon into a system inhabited by the Advent and fire away!" One of the captains suggests.

"That could work, but the Novalith's reload speed means an easy counter-attack by the Unity, it would be hard to use it unless we have as many Cannons as the Advent's colonies," Commander Garm states.

"Which will cost us much money to build," I reply.

"We will need to locate the origin of this device that the Advent have, most likely the Advent have it in the Kyots system, because it would need to be fired from the same star system," Admiral Mikhail concludes.

I raise my hand, "I volunteer my fleet for this search."

"Captain King, isn't your entire fleet crashed on Planet Zios," One of the captains replies, retorting.

"Why yes, my old fleet. But we got some new ships this morning, and are ready, I believe they'll do great at it Admiral, just give us a chance to prove ourselves, they destroyed my home, I say it's only fair that I do it because I know the system well."

"Captain, you may do this, but I don't know if I can trust you to do it with all your decisions right, we can't have you snoop around and start killing out of revenge, so Commander Garm is to accompany you, but you will still be in charge of the new _Ithica_," Mikhail replies.

"Yes, sir," I answer sullenly.

"Don't worry about it, King, it'll be fun," Garm whispers.

"Alright, as Captain King scouts out for the Advent's colonies, we'll get our battlefleet prepared, dismissed."

* * *

"_TDN Ithica_, your fleet is cleared for launch," A voice came through the comm.

"Okay, thanks Tower Control," I reply and put down the comm, "Let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3 Teaser

**Author's Notes: Chapter 3 is coming soon, having a hard time writing it at the moment, but here is a little teaser for you.**

_The many small and colonized asteroids of the Peraga Asteroid Field came into view as my fleet came out of Phase Space. There was at least a thousand asteroids sizeable enough for colonization, and a lot more of that that is too small. Peraga was the TEC's number one metal supplier, since a hundred years ago a exploration fleet found a massive amounts of metal deposited on the bigger asteroids and some in smaller ones. The green background of the Kyots System danced reflectivly off the asteroids, giving them a sort of metallic look. I stared as the biggest asteroid came into the main view, Peraga herself..._


	4. Chapter 3: Cornered

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter, I've had a lot of Writer's Block recently, plus I've been busy playing games with my clans I'm in on a few games, but here it is, I'm sorry that I could not put much detail and less dialogue as asked, but if I tried making it perfect it would take a lot longer than now. I hope you enjoy, and watch out for the new ship class I built (battleship), it will be the most powerful ship ever built in the Sins of a Solar Empire era (not including other fanfictions). Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Cornered

_Peraga Asteroids, Kyots System, March 31, 2970_

The many small and colonized asteroids of the Peraga Asteroid Field came into view as my fleet came out of Phase Space. There was at least a thousand asteroids sizable enough for colonization, and a lot more of that that is too small. Peraga was the TEC's number one metal supplier, since a hundred years ago a exploration fleet found a massive amounts of metal deposited on the bigger asteroids and some in smaller ones. The green background of the Kyots System danced reflectively off the asteroids, giving them a sort of metallic look. I stared as the biggest asteroid came into the main view, Peraga herself.

Just then, we were hailed, "TEC Fleet Alpha Three-Hundred, state your business in the Peraga Asteroids," The voice seemed somewhat robotic, but I knew it was a human female behind the microphone of the comm.

"This is Captain King of the _TDN Ithica_, we're just passing through," I reply, as friendly as I could.

"Understood, _Ithica_, you may proceed," The voice popped out. I watched as we passed Peraga and headed for the south-east section of the field, where the Advent had their hidden asteroid base. Our first job was to find this base and destroy it. But getting to it will be the difficult part, since the Unity has made several choke points heading into their part of the Peraga Asteroid Field. If all goes well, we'll be in Advent space by 0100 hours.

At 23:45 hours, the edge of TEC space appeared, it was marked by a floating sign which was impossible to miss; it was the size of 30 Akkan battleships. We passed the sign, and kept a firm lookout for any Advent vessels. After a few hours we reached a choke point. It was a rather simple thing, the entire area was blocked by asteroids, making it incapable to maneuver the battleships through, and there was the choke point itself, a narrow slit of space in between the metallic rock. The first Akkan, the _Peacekeeper_, went through first. But then something caught our sight, twenty Advent battleships, many of different classes, were waiting for us. The _Peacekeeper_ burst into flames, and exploded as the ships fire upon it. The shock wave hit our battleship, knocking everyone out of their seats.

"What the-?" I gasp as the (as to what I think) leader of the group of Advent ships approached.

"TEC personnel, prepare to die," The calm voice said. We watched as a gun appeared out of the battleship, the technology was something I've never seen before.

"Turn, retreat!" I scream. The ship began to shift as we tried to get out of the way of the gun, all the ships of my fleet did the same. It fired. The blast knocked our ship off course, and we came meters to hitting a asteroid. "Fire!" I order as we turn and our Autocannons and Lasers began to fire at the battleship, doing much damage. Our Marza Dreadnought, the _Warpuncher_, fired it's biggest cannon, which was designed to actually attack planetary targets, but did the same if used ship-to-ship. It blew up the battleship up. Then a Advent ship blocked the back end of the choke point; we were trapped. Two more of our battleships were destroyed, and eventually only the _Ithica_ was left alive.

"Surrender or die," The voice of the Advent said coldly. _Damn._ I thought.

"Captain..." Johnson started.

"Prime the Phase Engines," I order.

"But King-" Garm started.

"No, do it!" I yelled. I heard the engine rev up and the blue wave around the front end of the ship came into visual, the ship turned upward, toward a neutral area of space.

"They're making a run for it! All ships, attack!"

But it was too late, we jumped, heading for the Kingston Shipping Base, a neutral trading group, who traded with and between all the races of the Universe. But it was too late before we realized that we made a mistake. The battleship came out of Phase Space, and a gigantic gun loomed ahead.

"What is that?!" I reply slowly.

"That might be their weapon, they built it at a Shipping Base?" Garm asks.

"No, the base is the gun!" I said.

_Planet Earth, Sol System, March 31, 2970_

"Admiral Mikhail, the battleship _Igneous_ is now complete, and it's now ready to leave."

"Is the gun attached?" Mikhail asked.

"Yes sir, it will be the most powerful ship design ever built by the TEC, for any race of that matter," Makhail's assistant replied.

"Send it to the Kyots System right away, it's time to test it."

**Author's Notes: The _Igneous _is the battleship I mentioned at the beginning, I'm going to visualize the ship for you guys, it'll look like something like a Mon Calamari Battleship from Star Wars, but modified; it will have a special gun connected to the side, which I won't spoil what it is at the moment, also it has many powerful weapons that would normally take on those Advent battleships earlier without breaking a sweat. Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 4: Retaliation

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter, I've been working on other things and stories recently, and a little bit of writer's block so this chapter isn't that long to my disappointment, but I hope you like it. :)**

Chapter 4: Retaliation

_Unknown Gravity Well, Kyots System, March 31, 2970_

"Captain, we got fighters and frigates incoming!" Lieutenant Johnson called. _Damn_, I thought. The battleship turned toward the enemy, several bombers and Illuminators, seeming to be as black as the space around them.

"Fire!" I order. All the guns on the _Ithica _exploded outward toward the ships, blowing several into nothing but a ball of gas; but some were able to get through to our ship.

"Captain! They're boarding the ship!" Johnson. I turned toward the door just as a Adventian ran through, guns blazing. I was able to duck just in time for the plasma to sear the hairs on my head. Everyone on the bridge turned toward the invaders and attacked, lasers vs. plasma. I took out a sword and stabbed one in the stomach, she fell down onto the floor, bleeding out guts. Another Advent came up and tried to fire her gun at me, but I slashed the gun, chopping it in half; then spun around, slashing her neck. Two more Advents joined the fight, and were killed by Garm. But then, everything just seemed to stop. Then a huge wave hit the ship, knocking everyone into a wall or other object, killing half the crew in the bridge. _The Gun!_ I thought, horrified. I stood up, and assessed the damage to the ship, shields are down, hull at 70%.

"Damn it! Johnson, this ship can't take much more, we need to evacuate the ship," I called.

"But captain, we got no place to go from here, we'll be stuck in this gravity well!" She protested.

"Do it!" I order. I turned and ran for the door, heading for the escape pods. A missile came into contact with the ship a few meters away, the explosion knocked over a few officers ahead of me.

"Captain, a massive ship just came out of Phase Space, it's a TEC vessel!" A man called from the end of the hall.

"Admiral Mikhail? Is that the _Igneous_?" I asked the image on the view screen.

"Yes, she's finally operational, and the little surprise it's packing is something that will surprise you," Mikhail replied.

"What is it?"

"It's a modified Novalith Cannon," I felt my jaw literally dropped into the void of space.

"How the hell did you mount it to that ship?" I ask, shocked.

"I'll explain later, now, that Cannon, must go," Then he turned toward a man on the _Igneous_'s bridge, "Fire the Novalith."

I watched as the giant cannon on the side of the _Igneous_ light up, and fire a Novalith Missile, one of the most powerful missiles of the entire universe. It hit it's target, the Shockwave Gun, blowing it in half before the missile even exploded, the fireworks to come afterward was unimaginable, the missile detonated, and the entire gun went up in a brilliant flames of many colors, who knew a weapon of mass destruction can also be the universe's best fireworks display. But it wasn't over yet, the Novalith Cannon has a long recharge, of about maybe a minute or two. And then a fleet of about 30 battleships Phased in.

"Sir, I have detected thirty battleships phasing in," One of the crew members called.

"All stations go on Red Alert!" I order.

The _Igneous _got there first, blowing a massive hole in the fleet's formation with it's laser batteries.

The _Ithica _shot forward, at the fleet of Advent Ships. The _Ithica_ turned into a killing machine, with their laser batteries and other guns began to fire rapidly at the enemy, destroying several battleships and small fighter wings. But it wasn't enough to defeat the Advent's fleet.

Then the entire ship shook as a laser burst from a Advent ship penetrated the hull of the _Ithica_.

"Captain, we've been damaged, there is a hull breach on the lower levels, engines are beginning to shut down!"

"Garm, you have the bridge," I said.

"What?" Garm asked, but I was already on my way out. I took the elevator down to the engineering deck.

"Captain?" One of them asked.

"I'm here to fix the engines," I replied. I looked at the engine room, according to the data reports, the ship was losing power because of the hull breach.

"Garm, can you get some repair crews to the hull breach, it might help to stabilize our engines."

"Understood, Captain."

I took a elevator to level 5, where the hull breach was, I put on my oxygen mask just in case the air in the deck was unstable.

After a hour of work, we finally figured out how to fix the breach in hull using some spare metal and melding it on. Afterward the engines came back and we were ready to fight. But it seems in the meantime the _Igneous_ got to them already, scanners were clear.

"Captain King to Admiral Mikhail."

"Yes?"

"Are there any more ships?" I asked.

"Not at the moment, but I think you should get out of here, we can take it from here."

"Understood," I ended the conversation. _Where are we supposed to head? Back to TEC space?_ I watched as we turned around and headed for the nearest planet. And I felt like I should be happy, but I don't know what happened, I felt like I wanted a fight.


End file.
